Don't need to be rescued
by Hayyah2000
Summary: In mirkwood Kili tries to escape, he is caught and the guards use some precautions, Kili has no hope of escape. Not related to any of my stories. inspired by SongsofPsyche45


Every week every member of the company met with elven king.

It was Kili's turn.

The guards were leading Kili down the twists and turns of the halls of the elven palace.

Kili was led unbound and had no blindfold. He was very jumpy, his eyes darted everywhere. He noticed down every hall shadows would pass by, but one hall was void of light and elves.

Kili snapped is head forward, then he quickly darted his eyes at the guards surrounding him.

Then he made a break for it.

He pushed between two guards, knocking them to the ground. Kili sprinted to the empty hall.

He ducked though the entry way and ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where this corridor would end or lead. He stopped as he heard voices and saw light coming from the other end of the hall.

He was trapped.

His original set of guard were coming down from the other direction. There was nothing Kili could do. He grabbed a torch off the wall and threw it to the ground, then he took hold of the iron holding and yanked it off the wall, at least he wasn't unarmed.

The guards came down the hallway and tried to tackle he. Kili raised his 'weapon' above his head and flailed it around randomly. A large, strong hand wrapped around his wrist and twisted it so that Kili lost his grip in the iron.

But he still fought tooth and nail. Until one guard punched Kili in the stomach, he doubled over and lost his breath. The guards used his shunned position to bring his arms behind his back. Kili wrenched his arms. One arm came loose and he punched the nearest guard in the face. In turn Kili found a set of knuckles meet his cheek.

He gave up.

Kili let the damned elves bind his arms and attach a leash to guide him.

He was yanked down the hall till they came to the great doors of the throne room.

They pushed him to his knees in front of the great throne. Kili tried to stand but only to be pushed to the floor again.

"He tried to escape and achieved in causing bodily harm to Glennodad," said one guard who seemed to be in charge.

"Did he now?" said the King. He turned to Kili "You do realize that if wanted to leave you could tell me where you are going."

Kili glared up at the smug looking king "And why the hell would I do that. I don't know much about elves, but dwarves are loyal to their family and friends."

Thranduil stepped down from the throne to circle him. Kili kept his head up. The king stopped behind Kili and placed a boot on his back and pushed him down so his face was pressed to the floor, he struggled but the foot added more pressure, making him bend over his knees uncomfortably.

"Tell me where your god damned company is going!" yelled the king.

"NO!"

The king kick Kili to the side. "Well, since you are so keen to leave I think we will take some precautions." With a wave of his hand the elven king dismissed the guards.

They dragged Kili down foreign halls that somehow lead to a different end of the dungeons. The guards stopped at a small closet where it opened with the clink of chains. A guard brought out a pair of shackles and lowered to place them. Kili shifted his feet a little just to make him annoyed, but the bonds found their way around his ankles.

The guards pushed him into a cell and attached a 6 foot length of chain to the wall and the shackles, then left.

Around ten minuets later one elven guard came, it was the guard that Kili hit in the face. "Back in here again, ha."

"Can't you just leave me alone," Kiili said scowling at the guard.

"You are alone. Do you realize how far you are from your friends? They are on the opposite side of the palace, you know maybe if you are here long enough they will forget about you."

Anger coursed through Kili he charged the door, but the chains wouldn't let him reach the door and he almost fell. The elf laughed as he walked away.

Kili curled up on the back of his cell.

A couple of nights later in the isolated cell Bilbo finally found the dark-haired dwarf.

"Kili" whispered Bilbo

Kili lifted his head to look at Bilbo, he had bags underneath his eyes from lack of sleep.

"I'm going to get you out off those chains," he showed Kili the keys.

"No Bilbo"

"What?"

"I don't need to be rescued" he said as he brought his head down. "Leave, please"

"Fine" Bilbo left and Kili was alone again.

Kili would be in that cell until they left a week and a half later. Everyday the only thing Kili could see was the dancing shadows and the only thing he would hear was the sound of his own breath and the clink of iron.

inspired by:

SongofPschye45


End file.
